Delirio de una confesión
by elena.sinpalabras
Summary: Tantos años amándolo en secreto, han sido demasiado. Ella le declara su amor, y la respuesta de él le da que pensar. Porque sólo Helga puede imaginar que se esconde detrás de sus palabras.


Texto inspirado en el personaje Helga G. Pataki de la serie animada "Hey Arnold".

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Introducción: Después de tantos años ella se decide a declararle su amor a Arnold por medio de un mensaje electrónico. En uno de sus tantos tomos de poesía dedicados al rubio, ella cuenta todo lo que ese mensaje desencadenó.

"Anoche soñé contigo... y hoy que me levanté, me puse a pensar de nuevo en ti.

No sé que cosas hayan pasado por tu mente después de que viste aquel mensaje en dónde te declaro mi amor. Imagino el caos de ideas y sentimientos de que fuiste presa. Supongo que te detuviste a pensar en nosotros dos, tu y yo, juntos... y terminaste cayendo en la trampa de la diferencia de personalidad y en todos aquellos años en los que no me conociste de verdad. Entonces fue cuando de la manera decente y caballerosa que cualquiera podría esperar de ti, respondiste mi mensaje.

Recuerdo perfectamente como me sentí cuando leí tu respuesta, estaba sentada en la inmensa soledad de estar rodeada de gente en un centro comercial. Cada célula de mi ser anhelaba saber que me contestarías, y justo en ese momento recibí tu mensaje. Se me fueron los colores no puedo negarlo, y un incomodo estallido de luz se alojó en mi pecho porque al principio solo leí la primera linea donde declarabas lo sorprendido que te encontrabas y tu deseo de que no me arrepintiera de lo dicho.

¡Que podía yo pensar con eso! Mi mente romántica comenzó a volar, ¡creí que aceptarías mi amor! Sonreí involuntariamente y todo y todos cobraron vida a mi alrededor, incluso alguien me pregunto de que me reía; pero tristemente el encanto fue roto cuando pude concentrarme en el resto de tu mensaje... Sí, esas lineas asesinas dónde decías que yo estaba equivocada, que sólo me ilusioné contigo y con un deje de superioridad paternal me rematabas diciendo "Yo te entiendo, y sé que lo superarás".

Eso me provocó una curiosa y enorme desolación, algo que en realidad no me esperaba. Tu respuesta me dolía de verdad, me dolía hasta el alma. Sentí como se me heló la sangre y me quede fría. Después ya no tenia energías, estaba destruida y todo lo que quería era desaparecer, poder hacer que cada parte de mi cuerpo se desvaneciera lentamente hasta transportarme a mi lugar solitario, de aquel sótano del que nunca debí de haber salido, tal vez no a llorar pero si a lamentarme sin dar un espectáculo.

Tiempo después, seguí siendo una sombra solitaria que recorría los caminos hacia sus responsabilidades completamente fría y sin vida, hasta que un día me detuve a leer de nuevo tu mensaje y me dí cuenta de algo: yo no quería dejar que las cosas continuaran así, me negaba a condenarte al olvido y al desprecio pues eso no seria justo, sobre todo porque a pesar de vivir con el corazón roto, cada uno de los pedazos te sigue amando ciegamente. Sí, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti y un amor de tantos años no debe de cambiar solo por el hecho de que no me correspondas.

Y así fue como me anime a mandarte un ultimo mensaje, mi despedida; muy corta tal vez y teñida de un poco de impaciencia y dolor. Pero la idea era hacerte saber que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento puedo llegar a ser una persona madura que acepta que no la quieras. Y bueno, me respondiste de una manera un poco extraña sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en teoría tu no sientes nada por mi. Al principio pensé que querías levantar mi autoestima para que tu rechazo no afectara mis proyectos ni mi sueño de ser escritora, pero después de leer varias veces la misma linea "Tú eres un ángel de luz, sigue tus sueños y encontrarás alguien en el camino que de verdad merezca tu compañía, no como yo" pensé que tal vez tu si sientes algo por mi, pequeño, pero al fin es algo; solo que no te quieres entregar a este sentimiento porque pesan en ti cosas como el miedo a ser amado y a relacionarte con alguien diferente a todo lo que has conocido. Y ese mensaje fue el ligero escape de tus sentimientos.

Desde ese día no sé que cosas haz podido pensar o decir de mi. Supongo que por pena y respeto no se lo has contado a nadie, sé que es posible que me equivoque pero estoy segura que nunca se lo dirás a nadie inadecuado.

Siempre he pensado que el día de mi gran confesión pasaste toda la tarde dándole vueltas en tu enorme cabeza de balón; incluso te imagino algo distraído durante tus clases porque a pesar de que tu eres la persona más responsable que conozco hay cosas en nuestra mente que nos es difícil de apartar. Después supongo que trataste de recordar aquellos momentos que llegamos a compartir y estar juntos, intentando darte cuenta si alguna vez mostré algún interés en ti... estoy segura que se te ocurrieron algunos y que descubriste más cosas de las que te hubieras podido imaginar.

Y al final de ese día de locos decidiste enterrar ese asunto para siempre, ya que según podrías pensar es algo que no tiene futuro. Y tal vez es cierto.

Pero de alguna manera sé, que a partir de ese día me vez de una manera diferente. Estoy segura que todos los días te acuerdas de mi y del mensaje que tienes ahí. Sé que incluso lo releíste algunas veces para tratar de convencerte que no estabas imaginando todo y ahora tratas de no pensar tanto en ello. Pero debe de haber algún momento al día en que esa barrera de pensamientos falle y te acuerdes de mí, y aunque sea por un segundo vuelvas a sentir esa admiración, desconcierto y sorpresa que sentiste la primera vez que supiste con certeza que alguien tan cercana y a la vez tan extraña estaba enamorada de ti.

Porque curiosamente eso provoca en nosotros el que alguien nos declare su amor aún cuando esa persona nos sea indiferente, pues el hecho de saber que alguien nos ama nos obliga a prestarle mas atención y en algunas ocasiones incluso a darnos cuenta que nosotros correspondíamos esos sentimientos sin saberlo siquiera.

Yo se que yo nunca te fui indiferente. Y todo lo que me queda esperar es que te des cuenta, que nadie te amará más que yo.

Helga Geraldine Pataki."


End file.
